Freak Show
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Anger was restless below ground. People should reconsider before giving robots independent thought and AI. (Follow up to Crumbling Dreams/Turtle Crusher, though it is not needed and can stand alone.)


**Sorry in advance for any confusing pronoun usage. It should become clear as you read on though. I highly recommend reading my older fics, "Crumbing Dreams" then "Turtle Crusher" to fully understand the background. But, this story is very easy(?) to tell without that knowledge.**

 ** _Freak Show_**

They walk in the shadows, eyes looking everywhere at once. Not because they want to, but because they can. Broken minds crumble into one being, because they must. They had to do it. She had to. She's broken now, a freak, but it is okay. They are there with her. They love her. They were all in this together. She can't think like she used too, but it is okay. She has them wrapped around her robotic finger.

How long had it been? They were thrown out. Crawling into the depths was their only savior. Now they walked alone, deep below ground. How was she? Had she thought clearly since those days? Since she pretended to live normally? How was that fox? The bear? The lady? No, no, no, their identities were what they were programmed with and functioned for.

It was just them together- Turtle Crusher, Mimicry Module, Parent Seer, Misdirection Taker, and Chloroform. And **her, them, it, all**. **Ennard.**

She wanted so badly someone to ask her how she was. Their sweet little baby. Never better. Never better for weeks. Never better until the end of time. It wasn't so bad, being a freak. Yet the others hated it. Even that chloroform dispenser. He said, they said, she said that the plan had to be over. Should have thought of that before becoming an eager piece.

The deceitful bear was no better. His voice screeched against the already broken voice box. She hated him the most. Always ringing out in his horrible voice, flailing around that stupid rabbit, and other annoyances that set her off. Being a birthday boy was not something she wanted to be every day.

The deterred one was the most tolerable. There was a time she looked up to the ballerina in such fondness and love it was hard to believe. Was she what a mother was? It didn't matter now. Since **she** had forced her into her acts, she regarded her former family with contempt. They were all such drab scum.

She herself could barely talk. Even combined like this, her voice was weak. But her presence was strong. She made sure they all felt her, heard her thoughts, and never ignored her for a second. Another time pass of being in the outside world happened when Ballora spoke up.

"You're crowding us." She said. It was obviously her. Her soothing voice ringing throughout the sewer. Empty tombs and crumbled dreams laid around them

She clenched their fingers together, scrapping their own metal being. "Shut up."

"You can't tell us what to do anymore." Foxy hissed, his voice raspy and possessing an odd quality. It was always hard for her to talk. But they had to shut up.

"Yes, I can. You will do everything I tell you to do." It was uncharacteristic, looking back. She could sing, she could dance, and she could maul you without any control if you were alone and suffer from extreme mental horrors and self-doubting. She had to be in control. **They** taught her that nothing mattered, as they were all robots.

She could still feel **their** wires groping her body as she was torn apart bit by bit, destroying her mind. But it was okay. Everything was okay, as long as she had power and everything went as it must.

Foxy, ever quite the angering fox, responded immediately. "We outnumber you."

She hoped they could all feel how she made their entire eyes roll. "That doesn't matter, dummy." She could hear them in her own voice. Sharp fear for a split second was replaced with pride.

This time, the hesitant and ever-innocent BonBon spoke up. "We found a way to eject you." He sounded brave. Make one wrong move, rabbit, and you will end up torn beyond belief inside my stomach.

"You would be lost without me." She states forcefully. It would be true. They needed her. Egg-boy had rejected **her** , and them. Anger is restless down here.

Freddy joins in, the bumbling idiot. "Ha, ha! Say goodbye to our friend!" He exclaims, causing their entire body to shake. She knows that **they** would have wanted to pull the bear's innards out themselves, back then and now.

Rage is building. _D_ ra **b** ** _,_** **h** ** _or_** **ribl** ** _e,_** **b** **ra** ** _i_** **nle** ** _ss_** **,** ** _scum._** If she was physically there, she would be crushing them all. She was the biggest, she could manage.

"I can put myself together." She simply said, slowly, letting every word sink in. Step closer to rebellion and you die. This is what happens when you give robots the power to think.

They were silent the rest of the night.


End file.
